La mujer del Faro
by sakuritamoon70
Summary: como puede llegar una mujer tan alegre y bondadosa, a ser la mas frias de las personas y esconderse por años para que no la encuentren.


_Declaimer:__ los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, a excepción del algunos que si son de mi persona, esta historia es solo mía, no es ni adaptación ni copia de otra. _

_La Mujer del Faro_

Hay muchas estrellas hoy.- susurra una mujer parada en el balcón de la torre de un viejo faro, vestida de camisón color rosa largo hasta cubrir sus rodillas, en los brazos solo de mangas tres cuartos, y como abrigo un gran chal de lana blanco, la mujer da unos pasos hasta llegar al barandal, observa el gran manto negro con miles de puntos brillantes justo arriba de ella.- Al igual que esa noche, y las demás que le siguieron.- vuelve a susurrar al viento, mientras se hunde en sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p><em>-Segura que estarás bien.<em>

_-Tranquila, solo son unas cuantas cuadras, además, hay mucha claridad.- comenta una chica observando a la que está preocupada, mientas mira al cielo._

_-Es muy entrada la noche, aunque este clara, deja y llamo a mi madre para que te lleve._

_-No seas testaruda, no es la primera vez que me voy a altas horas de la noche._

_-Si pero…_

_-Pero nada, tu madre está muy cansada, déjala descansar.- da madia vuelta y baja unas escalinata en forma de trote, el último escalón los salta de manera infantil, se voltea de nuevo para quedar frente a la entrada en donde aún se encuentra parada la otra joven.- Cambia esa cara tan horrible, pareces a uno de los personajes loco de las historias de Naoko._

_-Sa…_

_-Hasta mañana Tomoyo-chan, espero con ansias tu nuevo diseño.- la joven se despide con una gran sonrisa y sin mucho apura se va en una carrera ligera. _

_La chica iba ya unas cuadras abajo, siempre tomaba el camino del Parque Pingüino de regreso a su casa, pero esa noche decidió cortar distancia por un callejón, en cuanto se introdujo al callejón, escucha un susurro macabro, de palabras pegajosas y rasposas con el toque de maldad._

_-Hola Preciosa.- luego oscuridad, sin estrellas y luna llena, solo oscuridad total._

* * *

><p>La brisa empieza a soplar ligera y fresca, la mujer parada en la torre del faro aprieta un poco el chal blanco contra su cuerpo, mientras cierra los ojos para sentir mejor la suave brisa golpear en su rostro, al mismo tiempo juegue como niño travieso con sus largos cabellos castaños, de acompañamiento una suave canción tocada por las olas del mar estrellándose contra el risco.<p>

-Solo recuerdo que desperté en una de las habitaciones del hospital, al lado de la cama se encontraba Tomoyo sentada en una de las sillas con medio cuerpo recostado a un lado vacio entre el colchón y mi cuerpo, tú estabas parado en la ventana de la habitación mirando hacia los jardines los cerezos que empezaban a florear, de lo distraída que estaba no me di cuenta que mi amiga ya había despertado también, la cual me envolvió en un abrazo eufórico mientras rompía en llanto, al pasar los minutos empezó con el parloteo de .- "_**Te lo dije**_".- Siempre he dicho que esa mujer tiene un sexto sentido para lo malo, luego de su parodia, me descubrió observándote mientras seguías parado en la ventana, y salió a relucir la picardía en ella.- _"__**Lindo, ¿no crees?, su nombres es Shaoran Li y es tu salvador"**_**.**- El Salvador que más tarde se convertiría en todo, menos, en mi salvador.

* * *

><p><em>-TOMOYO.- se escucha con gran estruendo y mil pares de ojos viendo a una chica para en medio de aquel comedor con la cara tan roja como la granada.<em>

_-No entiendo porque cuando entramos a la parte intensa de la conversación te pones de ese modo.- replica la chica cuyo nombre fue vociferado a manera de miedo en película de terror. _

_-Según tú, ¿Cómo me pongo?_

_-Tal cual estas ahora, como chiquilla de primaria que le acaban de confesar que Santa Claus no existe, roja del coraje y algo de vergüenza por ser tan ingenua._

_-Solo que no es el lugar, ni el momento, para conversar de eso.- contesta la chica, aun más roja y avergonzada._

_-Ya no somos adolecentes de la preparatoria, somos universitarias, no te comportes como niña al escuchar de sexo amiga, y es así como se llama sexo, no eso, cuya definición le has dado._

_-Porque tú y ese chico ingles lo hagan, no significa que yo también.- responde tajante._

_-Eriol, su nombre es Eriol, y no me cambien de tema, ya vas para cuatro años de noviazgo con Shaoran, tengo entendido que él te lo ha propuesto y siempre sales conque no estás lista, tal cual colegiala.- la mirada violeta se enfrenta a una verde que esta por estallar de indignación, suspira en ruego a los Dioses y decide dar final a la conversación, pero antes.- Esta bien, no seguiré insistiendo, pero escucha bien lo que te voy a decir por última vez, el te ama, lo sé, se nota al solo escuchar como pronuncia tu nombre, pero ningún hombre hoy en día se aguanta cuatro largos años solo por estar con una chica, aunque su amor sea muy grande, estamos en el siglo XXI no en el XIX , piénsalo. _

* * *

><p>-"Y así fue, después de meditarlo unos meses, decidí entregarme a ti, todo lo que era, te di mi inocencia en un abrazo, mis sueños, en un beso y mi alma en miles de caricias, luego el susurro de un te amo, y el regreso de un te quiero, siempre fuiste muy reservado con tus emociones y sentimientos, luego de esa noche llegaron muchas iguales, hasta una en especial, mucho más, a la que nos conocimos con circunstancias diferentes".<p>

La mujer abre los ojos y observa de nuevo la noche, iluminada por las estrellas y la luna llena, interrumpe sus pensamientos para volver a susurrar al viento.

-Una petición de matrimonio, de la cual con alegría e ilusión de una niña al recibir el regalo deseado, después, una declaración, contesta un, Si, rotundo y lleno de amor, el cual es arrebatado sin impedimento alguno.- una rabia descomunal se asoma en el rostro de la mujer, mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes se escapan de sus pupilas del color de la esmeralda.

* * *

><p><em>Una joven mujer de cabellos castaños claros, largos hasta la altura de sus hombros, de cuerpo bien formado, gracias a los deportes practicados desde pequeña, iba corriendo por el campus de la universidad en la que estudia, hacia la zona donde está la residencia de los estudiantes, al llegar entra a toda prisa y sube varios pisos, hasta encontrar el numero de habitación que le urgía, no toco la puerta para avisar de su presencia o del permiso para entrar, no le importaba encontrar una escena bochornosa o de otra magnitud, ya que la felicidad que traía consigo le era suficiente para soportar cualquier situación, así que, sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta que la separaba de la persona solicitada en ese momento y se introdujo en la habitación gritando a todo pulmón.<em>

_-QUERIDA AMIGA, ME VOY A CASAR E IRE A VIVIR A HONG KONG, ASI QUE TOMOYO.- buscando a su amiga , ya que al ingresar a habitación tenía sus ojos cerrados, luego de haber pensado en microsegundos que en realdad no se encontraba mentalmente preparada para ver Tomoyo en una situación vergonzosa, luego de haberse dicho que si, pero no aguanto mucho la curiosidad y abrió sus esmeraldas escondidas encontrándose con lo temido.- Prepárate porque vas hacer la madrina, y tu el padrino, mi querido amigo Ingles.- viendo al joven novio de su amiga con una enorme sonrisa._

_Meses pasaron de la interrupción a la habitación de su amiga dándole tan feliz noticia, en ese momento la joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba en su habitación terminando de empacar sus pertenencias, esa misma tarde su vida en Tokio culminaría para empezar una nueva al lado de su ahora esposo en una país nuevo y desconocido para ella como lo es China._

_-Emocionada.- escucha una dulce voz a sus espaldas, perteneciente a su amiga. _

_-Si, a la vez aterrada.- contesta la castaña dándole frente a su mejor amiga.- Y si no les gusto, Shaoran me comento que su madre es muy estricta._

_-Sakura, no te preocupes, ciego el que no vea la maravillosa mujer que eres, tu dulzura e inocencia ablandan el corazón más duro en el mundo, tu bondad es tan grande que perdonas al que te haga tanto doña antes de tenerle resentimiento y odio, ciegos los que no vean eso saku._

_-Tomoyo.- sin decir más nada se lanza a los brazos de su amiga, en un llanto silencioso.- Te voy a extrañar mucho, que hare sin ti._

_-Tranquila amiga, no veremos en vacaciones, las cuales solo faltan un mes, además solo te vas a Hong Kong, no al fin del mundo ni mucho menos desaparecerás de la faz de la tierra, ¿verdad? Sakura.- le dice la nivia observado con profundidad a un par de esmeraldas llenas de agua. _

* * *

><p>-y que ciertas fueron tus palabras querida amiga, solo un mes dure viviendo en Hong Kong, aunque dijiste esas palabras hermosas de mí, no lo persona en china, al llegar me recibieron con rencor, la señora Ieran fue la persona más fría y cruel que conocí, sus hermanas al principio fueron amables pero luego sacaron a relucir lo peor de ellas, por las artimañas que le decía la madre de cosas que supuestamente yo hacía, Shaoran se la pasaba trabajando en las empresas de la familia no tenia descanso, cuando llegaba a la mansión solo escuchaba las quejas de su madre y hermanas lo que implicaba muchas peleas entre nosotros, por culpa de su madre perdió la confianza en mí, mi vida China fue una pesadilla desde que pise la mansión de los Li. .- La joven mujer parada en el faro solo seguía con su recuerdos mirando la oscuridad que le brindaba la noche iluminada con las estrellas en su máximo esplendor, de repente una pequeña e insignificante sonrisa surco de sus labios al llegar un grato recuerdo a su memoria.- Aunque no todos fueron malos conmigo en China, hay conocí a la que se convertiría en una persona indispensable para mí, la gran Meiling Li, la mujer más loca y atolondrada que he conocido en mi vida y mi guardiana de las arpías, grande fue las aventuras que viví con ella en ese mes, fue mi salvavidas de tal infierno, ¿Qué será de la vida de Mei? ¿seguirá tan loca como antes? , espero que si pues su chispa y carisma fue la que me ayudaron y así poder escapar de tal infierno, y desaparecer del mundo, como tú lo dijiste Tommy, a que la tierra me tragara.<p>

El viento empieza a soplar más fuerte, pero la mujer no le importa mucho, de repente escucha unos pasos haciendo eco subiendo las escaleras en forma de caracol del faro, la mujer no se mueve, pues sabe muy bien quien es el que va a interrumpir su momentos de meditación, ya que fue la segunda persona que le prestó su apoyo mientras vivía en China, y a su escape se fue con ella hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo siguiendo prestándole apoyo, al terminar de sonar los pasos de la persona supuso que se encontraba a sus espalda y sin voltear y con vos áspera y llena de hastió pregunta.

-Ya apareció.

-No señora, pero vine a informa que tiene visita.

-Te he dicho que no me llames señora, nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré.- le hace saber con rencor.

-Aunque lo niegue, para mí siempre será la señora Sakura, Esposa del señor Shaoran.

-¿Por qué?, a pesar de todos estos años aun no me has dicho porque dejaste la mansión para escapar conmigo.- le reprocha la mujer aun viendo la oscuridad, mientras de fondo se escucha el golpear de las olas con el risco del faro.

-Como ya le he dicho, porque quise y es una promesa que solo se romperá cuando muera, y creo que todavía me quedan unos cuantos años de vida, señora.- le contesta el hombre que se le nota el pasar de los años, pues ha de estar entrando en los sesenta, sus cabellos ya esta canosos al igual que el bigote el cual lleva desde que lo conoció, su cuerpo está un poco más delgado, y su piel ya se empieza a ver la flacidez de la edad.

-Dile a Yuki que estoy indispuesta, Wei.- le dice al hombre cortando la otra conversación de raíz, ya que cuando se trata de sacarle algo a ese viejo mayordomo es imposible no rendirse ya que es como una tumba muy sellada.

-No es el joven Yukito, señora.

-Así y ¿quien podría ser? , pues no creo que sea la vieja Elizabeth que ha venido a disculparse por casi matar a kero.- le contesta la castaña irónica aun dándole las espalda al anciano.

-No señora es….- la explicación del fiel mayordomo es interrumpida por unos pasa acercándose y una voz tan peculiar, que las dos personas que se encontraban en la barandilla del faro conocían muy bien, el anciano desde que nació y la mujer desde hace siete años, la cual la hace petrificarse y quedar como estatua sin poder articular un musculo.

-Wei estás aquí.- se esculla la voz femenina.

-Si señorita.

-Ufff, deberían de mandar a poner un ascensor.- replica una la voz de una mujer a espaldas de la castaña, la cual sigue con su dialecto.- Vaya, Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí.

-Por favor señorita….

-Veo que las leyendas del lugar son ciertas.- interrumpe y habla con ironía.- Una hermosa mujer, con el corazón tan frio como el iceberg, en las noches de estrellas y luna llega, canta sus penas en la torre del viejo faro, cuyos marineros la confunden con el llanto de las sirenas, es eso cierto señorita Amamiya, creo que me equivoque o no Sakura.

Tanto tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre de la boca de otras persona, excepto Wei quien se empeñaba en llamarle señora Sakura, pero esta es la excepción, esa voz chillona no la escuchaba desde hace siete años, la mujer de orbes esmeraldas fue dando vuelta poco a poco y por fin estaba de frente a las dos `personas que invadían su lugar, ve a la mujer, a cambiado, pero no mucho, su cabello sigue tan largo y negro como antes, su piel pálida y sus ojos tan enigmáticos y picaros con su color castaño rojizo, extraños en mujeres asiáticas como ella, su cuerpo, las curvas y caderas no están tan definidas como eran, pues un pequeño bulto a nivel de su vientre le delata que está en estado. La castaña no menciona nada, solo ve al mayordomo con terror y en un susurro audible para ambos le pregunta al anciano.

-¿Dónde está?

-Abajo con…- no le dio chance a responder ya que la mujer había pasado por su lado como si alma que lleva el diablo, escaleras abajo.

Sakura corría escaleras abajo, al llegar a la entrada del faro sale corriendo a la pequeña cabaña que queda justo al lado de este, abre la puerta de un solo portazo provocando un ruidoso estruendo, entra a su morada y da unos cuantos pasos entrando a la pequeña sala buscando, pero no ve lo que busca y empieza a gritar a todo pulmón.

-Sasha, ¿Sasha donde estas?- grita con desespero, y al no obtener respuesta, se va al cuarto de la niña, abre la puerta y sorpresa, en la habitación se encuentra una persona que jamás creyó volver a ver, y lo más irónico que hace unos momentos estaba pensando en ella, y ahí se encontraba arrullando a su hija con su canción favorita.

-No hagas bulla, acaba de dormirse, pobre a de estar cansado.- le dice la mujer invasora con su típica serenidad y dulzura.

-Yo, yo….- fue lo único que podía articular la castaña, pues su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, mientras su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, y sus orbes empezaban a llenarse de agua salina.

-Creo que es mejor que salgamos, así no la despertaremos, ¿bien?- la mujer de ojos azules se encuentra con los orbes verdes, le toma de la mano y siente como el cuerpo de la otra de tensa al contacto, pero no hace nada por soltarla, más bien le da un pequeño jalón indicándole salir de la habitación, ambas mujeres caminan a la sala, y la morena se pone frente a la castaña observándola con atención, y dice.- Has cambiado, estas desalineada y amargada, no eres ni la sobra de lo que eras, Sakura Kinomoto.

-No te atrevas…- pero es interrumpida

-Que no me atreva a que.- reprocha, y la castaña obre sus ojos como plato al ver tal rudeza en la vos de su mejor amiga, la cual nunca había escuchado hablar así, la morena suspira, y da un respiro hondo para calmar sus nervios y represalias que querían salir a la luz, ve directa a la castaña y le muestra una suave sonrisa llena de calidez, esa que tanto extraño la japonesa de ojos color jade.- Creo que a la final si te fuiste para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, ¿no? Sakura.

-Sakura cae de rodillas al suelo, mientras de sus ojos salían a mares las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro hasta caer en el suelo de la sala.

-Tommy, yo… yo.- la castaña miraba a su amiga con suplica pues las palabras no le salían, tenía la garganta tan cerrada que creía que se había quedado muda,

-Sigues siendo la misma niña Sakura, a pesar de lo que la gente de este pueblo diga.

-Lo siento, lo siento, siento no haberte avisado.- se disculpaba con dificultad, pues los años la han hecho una mujer ruda.

-Un lo siento no basta Sakura, pensamos que habías muerto, te buscamos por todos lados, en cada rincón del mundo, si se puede decir.

-Tú no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar, así que no me vengas con reproches Tomoyo.- la japonesa de ojos esmeraldas se pone de pie más calmada para enfrentar a su amiga de la niñez.

-Si lo sé, Mei me lo conto todo cuando llegue a China, y me encontré con que te habías escapado.- mirando con sorpresa la mirada hostil y fría que su amiga le dedicaba.- Por los dioses, Sakura, estabas esperando su hija y escapaste, tuviste una hija y no estuve a tu lado, porque no me buscaste, Dios, por lo menos sabe que estabas embarazada.- la morena empezó a estallar, pues no entendía la actitud de la castaña.

-Creo que no le importaría.

-Como puedes decir eso.

-Porque lo es Tomoyo, no te imaginas cuantas noches espere en vela a que el apareciera, lo cual nunca sucedió, esa acción solo dejo en claro que no le importaba yo, menos le importaría que esperaba un hijo, a Shaoran lo único que le importo fue las artimaña que le decía su madre, ya que nunca me creyó, ni siquiera a Meiling, que supuestamente él, es su mejor amiga.

-Sakura, por lo que veo la venda que tienes en los ojos nadie te la quitara, no te niego que me entere de todo lo que te hicieron las Li en un mes, hasta fueron capaces de inventar que tenias un amante, algo que Shaoran nunca creyó.- la castaña la mira con ironía, y pensando en que se trae la morena con esta escusas.

-Pues a mí me dejo muy en claro que sí.

-Saku, el día que llegue a la mansión todo estaba hecho un desastre, creo que ya tenias una semana desaparecida, nadie sabía nada de ti, ni de Wei, no niego que empezaron a esparcir rumores de que te habías escapado con el mayordomo, pensé que estaba en un universo alterno ya que no entendía nada, decidí irme al hotel, luego a las pocas horas tenia a Meiling en la puerta de mi habitación, la hice pasar y me explico todo lo sucedido, luego volví a la mansión a buscar a Shaoran, pues tampoco lo encontraban por ningún lado.

-De seguro andaba con otra mujer que su madre si aceptara.

-No Sakura, Meiling, Eriol y yo recorrimos todas las calles de china buscándolo, hasta que lo encontramos tirado en un callejón, borracho y sucio, lo único que hacía era llamarte, luego de que se arreglara, me conto todo y lo arrepentido que estaba de haberte dejado escapar, a los pocos días nos llego una carta de Wei.- hay la castaña pelo los ojos sorprendida por las últimas palabras de la morena.- Veo que él no te dijo nada, pero si, envió una carta diciendo que todo estaba bien contigo, que él se encargaría de cuidarte como la señora que eres y que no nos preocupáramos, que a su debido momento decidirías regresar.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?- pregunto la castaña de repente, el miedo empezó a embargarle de nuevo, interrumpiendo la chalada de su amiga.

-Pues veras, es una historia muy graciosa…..

-Tomoyo no estoy para bromas, como llegaron aquí, como supieron que vivo en el faro.

-Bueno resulta, que por casualidades del destino Mei, yo con mi esposo y unos amigos, decidimos pasar unas merecidas vacaciones en esta exótica isla, esta tarde Mei y yo estábamos en el mercado popular viendo unas baratijas, cuando cierta niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes pasa a un lado de nosotras persiguiendo un gato cuyo nombre es kero, el cual graciosamente le ha brincado encima a Mei.

-Y resulta ser que era el fastidioso de Kerberos.- interrumpe una voz ajena a las dos mujeres entrando en la sala.

-Meiling, deberías de sentarte un rato, acuérdate de tu estado.- le reprocha la morena.

-Tranquila Tomoyo, que este bebe aun le falta mucho por salir, y bien Sakura, que piensas hacer.- pregunta viendo a la castaña.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-A todo esto, aunque lleves siete años desaparecida sigues siendo la esposa de mi primo.

-Te equivocas, la esposa de tu primo murió hace años.

-Sakura.- la voz suave y dulce de Tomoyo la alerto.

-No Tomoyo, no pienso volver, me alegra de que estén bien, no sabes cuánto deseaba volver a verlas, pero ahora esta es mi vida y así se quedara, solo mi hija y yo.

-Veo que no cambiaras de opinión.- dice la china

-No.- contesta rotundamente

-Sakura por el amor de dios, no ves que estas cometiendo una equivocación.

-Ya déjala Tomoyo.- dice la china parándose del sillón.- será mejor que la dejemos tranquila.- luego se dije a la castaña .- Solo te digo una cosa Ying Fa, mi primo vino con nosotras.- la castaña abrió los ojos como plato y su palidez volvió a tal noticia.- y el pueblo es pequeño, me pregunto cuánto vas a estar encerrada para que no te vea, ya que pensamos quedarnos por una semana en el hotel que está cerca de la costa, y no pienso irme de aquí y tampoco pienso guardar tu pequeño secreto, así que piensa bien las cosas, te doy esta noche, las cosas no son como las piensas aquí tú no eres la única víctima, no pienses solo en ti, no sabes lo que Shaoran ha sufrido todos esto años.- la castaña iba a replicar pero no la dejo.- Es hora de aclarar las cosas, y más por esa pequeña niña que está creciendo sin su padre y con una mujer amargada como madre, espero que esta noche regrese la Sakura Kinomoto que yo conoci, Tomoyo es hora de que nos vallemos, los muchachos han de estar preocupados.- la china camina hacia la salida sin decir más nada y su ultimátum en el aire.

-Sakura.- la llama la japonesa con aire de cansancio.- Piénsalo quieres, sabes que Mei se lo va a decir, es su primo, y tiene el derecho también, ella no te lo dijo pero cuando nos encontramos a Sasha el estaba con nosotras, en realidad fue él quien reconoció a kero, y al ver a la niña no me explico cómo pero la relaciono a ti, él es quien iba a traer a la niña, pero Eriol lo convenció de que fuéramos nosotras, de alguna manera el espera que seas tú, y de verdad espero que vayas hablar con él, como te dijo Mei estamos en el hotel cerca de la costa, espero que no te vuelva a tragar la tierra querida amiga.- la abraza, luego la besa en la frente con cariño, y sale en busca de la china para marcharse.

-Señora se encuentra Bien.- le pregunta el mayordomo entrando, ya que mantuvo su distancia mientras las cosas de arreglaban.

-Wei, tengo miedo no se qué hacer.- le revela dándole la cara la cual tenía bañada en las lagrimas que empezaron a escapar de su rostro.

-Yo no soy quién para decirle que hacer, pero si me lo permite creo que ha llegado la hora de arreglar las cosas, sea cual sea su decisión, yo siempre la apoyare y estaré a su lado.

-Wei, fue él quien te mando conmigo ¿verdad?.

-No se dé que me habla señora.

-Wei.

-Si lo quiere saber, porque no lo averigua usted misma, ahora con su permiso iré a ver a la señorita.

* * *

><p>Son las 10 de la noche, una mujer caminaba por las calles desoladas del pequeño pueblo donde vive, era muy rara la vez que se le veía a esas altas horas de la noche, siempre se la pasaba encerrada en su cabaña, pero esta vez era diferente, iba camino a enfrentar su pasado.<p>

Caminaba sin preocupaciones buscando el hotel cinco estrellas que queda cerca de la costa, al estar frente la entrada, da un respiro profundo para calmar sus nervios los cuales empezaron a traicionarle, sin pensarlo mucho entra al lobby del hotel, se acerca a recepción y pide el numero de la habitación desea, la recepcionista se sorprende al verla pero no dice nada, las mujeres que se hospedan a dos habitaciones de esa ya le habían informado que tal vez esa mujer se aparecía por allí solicitando la habitación y que la dejaran pasar sin preguntar ni avisar, así que la chica le indico como llegar, y con una sonrisa en el rostro la mujer le da la gracias, algo que hizo que la recepcionista quedara perpleja, pues en los años que la conocía nunca la vio sonreír.

La mujer camina al ascensor con tranquilidad, oprime la tecla para llamarlo, al llegar abre sus puertas y ella entra oprimiendo el botón del piso al que se dirige, en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba en el piso, salió del ascensor sintiendo que el corazón le martillaba a mil por segundo, los nervios la estaban traicionando más de lo debido, sentía que el aire le faltaba, pero aun así, y con mucha decisión camino hasta su destino, con lentitud da unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la habitación, la espera le estaba por matar, luego en menos de un minuto, la puerta es abierta por un hombre de cuerpo atlético, de cabellos marrones un poco alborotados, nunca han tenido remedio, de ojos chocolate con destellos avellanas y de profundo mirar que derrite a cualquier mujer, y bien que ella lo sabe, su camisa de color verde la tenía entre abierta hasta los cuatro últimos botones dejando ver un poco ese pecho escultural que siempre a tenido, Dios, es que este hombre nunca será feo, se decía la mujer al examinarlo, luego de segundos de observación la mirada avellana se cruza con la esmeralda en un silencio rotundo.

El hombre de la habitación no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sentía que estaba en un sueño muy injusto, ya que estaba jugando con su cordura de nuevo, pero en cierto sentido sabía que no era así, y que la mujer que tanto añoraba ver estaba hay parada justo frene de el con esa sonrisa que lo cautivo años atrás.

-Hola Shaoran.- decide habla la mujer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue saludar.

-Hola.- responde el hombre con su típica voz profunda y algo rasposa, ya que sentía la garganta seca.

-No me invitas a pasar, o es que piensas dejarme afuera.- su corazón estaba que estallaba, esperando la respuesta del hombre, pero el solo se movió a un lado indicando que entrara, la castaña bacilo un poco, pero al ver la triste mirada ambarina decidió entrar, y detrás de ella el eco de la puerta cerrándose.

* * *

><p>En la torre del faro se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos chocolates largos hasta su cintura, se encontraba sentada en la peque banca mirando el cielo nocturno con sus ojos de color esmeraldas brillando mas que nunca, mientras luchaba por que el viejo gato de su madre no se escapara de su agarre.<p>

-Con que aquí esta.- escucha la voz rasposa por la edad del mayordomo.

-Hola Wei.- contesta la pequeña con su bella sonrisa.

-Será mejor que bajemos, la noche está muy fresca para una señorita de su edad.

-Un rato más Wei.- pide la peque haciendo pucheros.

-Está bien, pero solo cinco minutos.- la niña asiente con la cabeza y mirando las estrellas dice.

-Gracias Wei.

-¿Por qué señorita?

-Por ayudarme a mandar la carta anónima a mis tías, y permitir que conociera a mi padre.

-Ha sido un honor, además ya era hora de que las cosas se arreglaran entre sus padres.

-Espero que mi madre nunca se entere, que todo fue un plan de nosotros, pero estoy muy feliz, al fin tendré a mi familia.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: HAY NO LO PUEDO CREER LO HE TERMINADO, bueno esta historia iba para el concurso que hizo nadoka, pero como me excedí de paginas la he publicado para que me den su opinión de que tal, creo que hubiese quedado como finalista, pero bueno a lo mejor no, espero que les haya gustado y que me digan que tal la historia me costó mucho hacerla corta, jajajajajajajaa.<strong>

**Su amiga sakuritamoon**


End file.
